bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eunice Pound
Eunice Pound is a female non clique student at Bullworth Academy. She was voiced by Cody Rose. Character Description Eunice is easy to spot on campus, since she is the only overweight female student. She is very unattractive with brown hair, and has freckles on her face and speaks with a deep voice. Eunice wears a Bullworth school shirt with a red shirt scarf, a green teal school skirt, high white stockings and black shoes. In the winter, Eunice adds on a green Bullworth school sweater, with pink gloves, snow boots and earmuffs. Characteristics Eunice is a very insecure person. She has a sour personality, probably due to the fact that her school life is poor, but she hopes that her current school year was better then the last. She also has an unwillingness to trust people and claims that when she leaves Bullworth, things will be different for her. Despite that, she can be seen chatting with other non clique students around campus. Eunice is greedy as she can be heard talking about food, but she also talks about dieting. She is the only girl who will kiss Jimmy Hopkins if he is wearing any silly costumes, and when she kisses him, he has to push her off, because she leans on him clumsily. The only other boy Eunice can be seen on campus with is Ray Hughes, since they can be seen running around together holding hands. Eunice does care for Jimmy, however, and her feelings for him are genuine. Role in story Eunice appears very early in the story. As Gary is showing Jimmy around the school, they encounter Eunice, who is in tears because Constantinos Brakus stole her chocolates. Jimmy retrieves them for her, earning a kiss for his efforts. Because Jimmy was kind to her, Eunice develops a crush on him that lasts the rest of the year. She is the first girl in the story that he can get on good terms with. Her only other storyline appearance was in Chapter 2 when Eunice was in line to buy a movie ticket in front of Pinky Gauthier. Pinky asked Jimmy to clear the line for her, and so Jimmy lured Eunice into an alley and made out with her to get her out of Pinky's way. In the Scholarship Edition of the game, Eunice appears in the mission Nutcrackin' where the school holds a Christmas concert. Eunice is dressed as a fairy in the concert and dances. Quotes When conversing with other students *Well it's no mystery, I am overweight! *There's no place for bigger girls in this world! *Ever been kicked out of an all-you-can-eat buffet? *Oh my God, some of them teachers are so damn thin! When wandering around campus *Maybe I should do sports or something! *When I get out of here things are going to be different, I know it! *I wonder if I can skip this year! *I'm sure this year will be better than last, I hope. When the fire alarm goes off *AAAAAAHH, fire! AAH, fire, fire! When she sees Jimmy and she likes him *Look who it is, my main squeeze! After she has kissed Jimmy *I'll remember this forever! When she sees Jimmy kissing another girl *I hate when that happens! When she sees Jimmy in the girls' dorm *What the hell is he doing in here?! Get out! Get out! When insulted or bullied *Leave me alone! *WHY? Just go away! When insulting someone *GO TO HELL! When seeing someone bullied *HAHAHAHA, you look so dumb right now haha! When knocked out *Oh you heartless... *sobs* *How could you do this? When watching a fight *Go, go, go! Pound, Eunice Pound, Eunice